User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 3: Up, Up, and Up!
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants were all doing a hide and seek challenge. They sure were hiding in such strange places! And we even got to hold our first elimination ceremony of the show! Find out who's going to win and lose on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooolimination! the scene pans to the costumers Kingsley: Alright contestants, today's challenge is going to involve you climbing up this there cliff! Xolo: Climbing a cliff? Why would anyone want to climb a cliff? Kenji: Are we going to jump off of it if we reach the top? Kingsley: No, you're just going to climb it. Kenji: Aw man! I wanted to jump off a cliff for fun! Kingsley: You are going to only use your hands and feet to climb the cliff. If you fall off, this means you have to start over. You'll have to make up some strategies and thought to get your team to the top. The team who reaches the top first wins! Willow: I'm a good climber. So I should win this challenge very easily! Kingsley: On your mark, get set, CLIMB! Hacky Zak: (gets his grip on the cliff) Ugh! Does Kingsley really want us to do this? Cooper: Yes. Kingsley wants to determine the winning team. Sasha: (climbs but then falls off again) Gosh darn it! This is impossible! Mousse: Whippa, how about we climb the cliff together? Just grab my hand, and we will become the two hands! Whippa: But I'll lose my grip and we'll both fall! Mousse: Trust me, it'll work. Just grab my hand! Whippa: If you say so... (grabs Mousse's hand) Greg: I'm so weak, I can't even climb the cliff! Allan: (climbs up backwards) Greg: I can't even do that either! Perri: What do you mean you can't fly me up the cliff? Tart: Tweet. Perri: Oh yes, that would be cheating. Alright. Maggie: HNNNG! I'm almost there! I'm almost there! Xolo: (bumps Maggie) Maggie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Rudy: I'm on a roll right now! Hahaha! Mousse: Hey, Whippa, stop! Let me go there! Whippa: No, I go here! Mousse: If one of us lets go we'll both fall down! My arm is getting tired right now! Whippa: I don't care! We have to get up before the other team does! Koilee: Wow, no wonder I'm such a bad climber. I won't get up there. Willow: (hoists herself to the top) Yay! I made it! Big Pauly: My big body can't get me up this thing. What do I do? Trishna: Just use every ounch of stregnth you have! Olivia: I'm almost at the top... (starts slipping) Rita: Here, let me give you a push! (pushes Olivia up) Olivia: Thanks for the boost! Trishna: (falls off) UGGGGGGH! Why do I keep falling off the cliff? Robby: HMMF! I think I'm getting there! Whippa: Mousse, stop, do you want us to break bones? Mousse: No, obviously! Stop being a lazypants! Whippa: No, you are the lazypants right here! Mousse: (has his hand on the cliff) I don't know how much longer I can hold on! Cooper: (bumps Mousse and Whippa) Mousse and Whippa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Whippa: Look what you made me do! Mousse: Look what YOU made me do! Cooper: Sorry! Amy: (gets to the top) Whew! Finally! My body is tired. Tohru: Help! I think I'm slipping off! Kahuna: Let me fix that! (bumps her) Tohru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kahuna: Hahaha! I'm funny! Trishna: EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! I'll never climb this stupid cliff! This is just impossible! Mousse: Should we hold hands again? Whippa: How about.... no? Kenji: I made it to the top! Can I jump off now? 20 minutes later... Kingsley: Alright, challenge is over! I was watching everything. The Chocoholics win! Mousse and Whippa: (high five each other) Kingsley: Now Juicy Peeps, follow me to the elimination center! meanwhile in the shed... Kingsley: Okay Juicy Peeps, this is the blaster that Professor Fitz helped me build. It'll tell me who is going to proceed to the next challenge and who's going to leave. It's going to shoot Creameos at you. If you don't get one, you are eliminated. Without further ado, let's begin! Willow: Oh god, I don't wanna go! Kingsley: First thing's first, Allan is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Perri. PEW! Kingsley: And then Big Pauly. PEW! Kingsley: Austin, Scarlett, Xolo... PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: Kenji, Sienna, Sasha... PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: Robby, Mitch, Willow, and Akari! PEW PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: Alright folks, we are now down to the final two! Scarlett and Trishna! Which one will stay? And which one will go? Scarlett: (heart races) Trishna: Ummmmm... Kingsley: (looks closely) ... Kingsley: And the final Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Scarlett! PEW! Scarlett: Yay! Rudy is gonna be so proud of me! Kingsley: I'm sorry Trishna, you were the team captain of the Juicy Peeps. Saw you acting out. Not cool. Trishna: SERIOUSLY?! Why does the team captain have to leave? Kingsley: Because it's fair. Now time to go to the hotel! Trishna: (goes with Kingsley out of the shed and gets in the cannon) Akari: I'm into a good shot. Kingsley: 3, 2, 1... KA-BOOM! Trishna: BYE EVERYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! Kingsley: Akari, you are the new team captain! Your team is still called the Juicy Peeps. The team name is your team name forever! Now folks, wasn't that a great episode? Find out who's going to leave the game next time on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooolimination! Vote for someone to get eliminated! The Chocoholics: Hacky Zak Tohru Olivia Rita Greg Rudy Whippa Maggie Timm Koilee Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Kenji Perri Kahuna Scarlett Xolo Sasha Austin Sienna Willow Mitch Big Pauly Akari Robby Allan Category:Blog posts